


Anxiety

by ButtLordLunaPower



Series: Instagram AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, M/M, francis has anxiety, implied FrUK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: Francis has an anxiety attack and his mother is there to comfort him.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> to understand any future posts to this series, please follow me on Instagram 
> 
> @prodigal_son.talia

“Francis! Hey, you’ve been in there a while, are you alright?”

The doorknob rattled lightly, and Francis felt like he was cornered. The only thing between him and his mother was the door and Francis’ sweatshirt that was dramatically thrown off when he realized that he was nearly suffocating himself in pure heat from the kitchen.

Francis was surprised when he realized his mother was going to be home for the evening. Usually the hospital was short staffed. Someone calling off, or someone getting fired. Yet, Francis still speculated that maybe his mother just didn’t want to be around him anymore. After what happened to his father when they visited Paris years ago. Could she still be bitter at him? Even with his father not here, could she be bitter of _him_ , Francis?

He knew that it wasn’t ideal to wallow. Wallow in the past, and mourn the future, but this is Francis!

Flustered, kind, and charming!

He was doing so well too. The week had some mishaps, but it was fine, everything was going to be okay. Francis was going to leave the bathroom, face his Mother, and tell her “I’m fine, I promise!”

But it wasn’t fine because his vision was blurring, and he was frozen. It was too hot, and he just _couldn’t breathe._ It was like someone was squeezing him through his chest and his head was spinning. This wasn’t right.

“I’m not having a heart attack, I am not having a heart attack, I am not having a heart attack.”

Francis was very nearly ready to collapse in pure agony unless it was for-

“Hey, Fran. I’m coming in..,”

Francis didn’t realize when arms were around him.

“Hey, hey, its okay, you’re okay.” The voice was so soothing he almost listened, but he was crying. He didn’t realize he was crying.

“Francis, you’ve gotta breathe with me, that’s why you’re clamping up, please Francis.”

It was a long session of, ‘breathe’, and ‘you’ll be okay,’ at first it didn’t work because he couldn’t breathe or think, but it was slowly and the small reminders were consistent enough to puncture his conscious bring himself from the dark recesses of his mind and calm him down enough, even if he minimally talked. He felt comfort.

And they both sat comfortably on the floor.

“I’m sorry.”

Joanna hummed, “What for,”

“Everything.”

She pulled him closer, “Don’t be like that now. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Francis sniffles and closes his eyes tightly, but doesn’t respond.

They both sit like that though. Quiet, relaxed. Most importantly; they’re together under the piercing lights of the bathroom, and no matter how uncomfortable the bathroom floor was – it was worth being there for her son. Francis.

“Francis,” She began quietly and barely audible. “H-How long has this been going on. These attacks?”

“Since-“ He choked out a sob, and he tried to cover it up, he really tried, “-since he left us, and,”

A hand rubbed the middle of his back, pushing him to continue, and there wasn’t any point in keeping it to himself anymore. Arthur was right, he was always right. He was just hurting himself.

“And I was afraid if I told you. That you would leave me too.” He tried wiping his eyes clean of tears, but it seemed inevitable that they would fall as such an impromptu time.

Joanna had to spring into action. She shifted in front of him, and softly smiled, she brought her hands to rest on both sides of his face before Francis had the audacity to clamp up again. “Hey, hey, hey, look at me,”

He refused and tried to push her hands away.

“Francis please look at me.”

And he did, but he felt ashamed.

“I would never leave you. I can’t leave you even if I wanted to. You’ve done nothing wrong, and _I’m sorry,_ that you didn’t feel comfortable talking to me.” She laughs bitterly laughs. But it seemed to do more harm than good because Francis fell into a heaping mess of tears and sobs. It made her not only feel awful. But ashamed.

In reality though. Francis wasn’t crying in pain. He was upset, sure but he as crying for relief. It felt nice and to have someone there with him that wasn’t just Toni, or Arthur made him feel good. His mother’s touch was just want he needed it seemed.  Even as he met her eye – he knew everything was going to be alright.

“Francis,” He smiles, “I’m right here if you need me. I promise.”

He smiles back.

“I know.”

 


End file.
